1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carriers for golf bags and, more particularly, to a golf bag carrier especially adapted for use with motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of both motorcycles and golf has increased greatly. Unfortunately, because it is very difficult and possibly unsafe for a motorcycle rider to carry golf clubs while riding a motorcycle, the use of motorcycles as a way for golfers to travel to and from golf courses has been very limited.
Although golf bag carriers have been provided for motorcycles, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,510, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,891, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,719, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361, these carriers are not suitable for use with certain motorcycles. Specifically, certain Harley-Davidson motorcycles have a saddlebag mounting system that employs (a) a pair of frame-mounted brackets having an opening, the brackets being longitudinally spaced from each other at approximately the same vertical elevation, (b) a locking pin that extends through the opening in each bracket, and (c) an elongate, longitudinally extending, frame-mounted rail disposed at a vertical elevation lower than the brackets. This mounting system will be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cthe Harley-Davidson mounting system.xe2x80x9d A saddlebag adapted for use with the Harley-Davidson mounting system includes (a) a bottom wall that has a longitudinally extending channel of approximately the same size and shape as the rail and which is adapted to fit onto the rail and (b) a sidewall that has a pair of spaced openings that are aligned with the openings in the brackets when the saddlebag is mounted on the rail.
In use, the locking pins are inserted though the aligned openings in the saddlebag and the brackets. The pins then are locked in place to secure the saddlebag to the motorcycle. Because the bottom wall rests on the rail, most of the weight of the saddlebag is carried by the rail. Because the locking pins are accessible only from the interior of the saddlebag, the system is tamper-proof (if the saddlebag has a locking lid).
Desirably, a golf bag carrier would be available that would enable golf bags to be carried by motorcycles employing the Harley-Davidson mounting system. It also would be desirable for golf bags to be usable with the Harley-Davidson mounting system without the need for a separate carrier.
In response to the foregoing concerns, the present invention provides a new and improved motorcycle golf bag carrier. The invention is especially effective with the Harley-Davidson mounting system. In such a system, a pair of frame-mounted brackets each having an opening are longitudinally spaced from each other at approximately the same vertical elevation. A locking pin extends through the opening in each bracket, and an elongate, longitudinally extending, frame-mounted rail is disposed at a vertical elevation lower than the brackets.
The carrier according to the invention includes a generally L-shaped bracket having a first, laterally extending section and a second, vertically extending section. The first section includes a longitudinally extending channel of a size and shape that approximates the size and shape of the longitudinally extending rail and which permits the first section to be mounted to the rail. The second section has a pair of spaced openings of a size and shape to receive the pins, the openings being aligned with the openings in the frame-mounted brackets when the channel is mounted to the rail. A first, elongate retainer member is connected to one side of the second section and encircles a golf bag disposed on the first section.
In the preferred embodiment, the first section has a vertically extending lip extending about its periphery within which the bottom of the golf bag can be nested. Preferably, the first retainer member is a bungee cord or a strap having connectors at its ends. If desired, the second section can include an upper portion that extends to a vertical elevation above the seat of the motorcycle. If the upper portion is employed, a second, elongate retainer member is connected to one side of the upper portion and encircles the golf bag. Another technique for connecting the golf bag to the carrier is to connect a pair of hinged arms to the second section. The arms can be pivoted to extend on either side of the golf bag, and an elongate retainer member can be connected to the arms so as to encircle the golf bag.
If the use of an L-shaped bracket is not desired, the bottom wall of a golf bag can be provided with a longitudinally extending channel of a size and shape that approximates the size and shape of the longitudinally extending rail and which permits the bottom wall to be mounted to the rail. In this embodiment, a plate member is connected to the brackets, the plate member extending above the level of the motorcycle seat and having a pair of spaced openings of a size and shape to receive the pins. Also, an elongate retainer member is connected to one side of the plate member and encircles a golf bag whose channel is disposed on the rail.
Yet an additional embodiment of the invention employs a golf bag having a bottom wall with a longitudinally extending channel of a size and shape that approximates the size and shape of the longitudinally extending rail and which permits the bottom wall to be mounted to the rail. In this embodiment, the golf bag includes a side wall having a plate member included as a part thereof. The plate member has a pair of spaced openings of a size and shape to receive the pins, the openings being aligned with the openings in the brackets when the channel is mounted to the rail.
A further embodiment of the invention employs a golf bag travel case having a bottom wall with a longitudinally extending channel of a size and shape that approximates the size and shape of the longitudinally extending rail and which permits the bottom wall to be mounted to the rail. In this embodiment, the travel case has a side wall with a pair of spaced openings of a size and shape to receive the pins, the openings being aligned with the openings in the brackets when the channel is mounted to the rail. Preferably, the golf bag travel case is made of a rigid material such as aluminum, fiberglass or ABS.